


You Owe Me

by Lucilleballa



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilleballa/pseuds/Lucilleballa
Summary: After a personal score gone awry, you meet a man who helps you out. But at what cost?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I am rewriting this fic from one I uploaded onto Tumblr about 4 years ago. 
> 
> I am typing it entirely on my phone so my apologies for formatting errors!
> 
> Edit, 4-8-19: apologies for the delay! Life has gotten in the way! I will update with a new chapter ASAP!

"You bitch, you stupid fucking bitch!!"

A voice trailed out behind you as you grabbed a brown paper bag filled with money. You smirked back at the young cashier that had his hands, arms and ankles comedically bound together to the chair he was sitting in before you came in. 

“Oh, be nice. It's just like a few hundred dollars anyway, I'm sure your boss won't mind," 

Your voice dripped with sarcastic pity as you swayed your bag in front of the cashier's face in a slow, teasing manner.

"Besides, maybe you'll get a day or two of vacation from this shithole for dealing with this traumatic event. Or maybe you'll get fired, but honestly I really don't care,"

The cashier, red in the face and rationally angry, squirmed in the binds that held him but you knew he didn't stand a chance against the constrictor knots that glued him to the chair. 

A thief, a vagrant, a "fucking bitch". You went by so many titles and obscenities at this point nothing hurt your feelings because, honestly, most of those things were right. A trouble maker ever since you reached the age of 16 in order to escape a shitty housing situation, you've been on the road for years now, hopping from city to city, bed to bed and convenience store to convenience store where you left the men in all these situations with blue balls and empty wallets and cash registers. You’ve learned far more in the streets than most people would learn in their entire lifetimes and to be frank, you were good at what you did.

This guy wouldn't be much different. He was angry and it was time to put on the charm to at least calm him down. You put down your bag of money on the counter and went around to stand next to him. You pouted your lips and stared at the young man with downcast eyes, making them appear big and doll-like so as to convey a picture of innocence, despite that you were slightly towering over him.

"You don't know what it's like to be on the run... Having to steal in order to find my next meal to eat," You reached forward and light brushed your fingertips against his cheek and brushing a piece of hair behind the young man's ear. His cheeks started to flush as he stopped struggling and sat limp in the chair.

You almost felt bad for him. Based on his appearance you figured he wasn't much of a hit with the ladies, with his greasy locks of hair forming clumpy strands along his forehead and scalp, his face smattered with pock marks and deep, painful looking cystic pimples that you knew probably hurt. You figured your touch would be the closest he'd been to a woman that wasn't a relative.

You smiled warmly and reached back to yourself, pushing back a strand of hair behind your ear and gave a small giggle, making sure to lay on the act thick so as to get what you want. Realistically, cash registers didn't have a lot of cash to begin with and the score you got from this place wasn't worth the trouble you knew you'd be getting into. He had to know where the big bucks were.

"I hate it so much," You quickly glanced down at his name tag, "Brent. Selling my body to dirty old men for all the money I can get to find a place to stay. It's soooo scary sometimes." You faced him completely and looked straight into his eyes, hoping your act would heavily convince him that you weren’t his enemy. Well, not totally.

Brent’s eyes softened and he looked away from you, and towards the ground, his hands gripped into fists as he mumbled.

“Yeah… I bet it’s hard. I’m sorry you have to do that… But that’s literally all the cash we have. Unless.. “ His eyes brightened and he looked up at you, beaming wildly.

“There is a safe that I have access to. The owner only deposits money in there every month and it’s like some sort of savings for his kids college fund. It’ll get you through the next few months. “

You smiled sweetly, confident that you had him hook line and sinker and maybe this dump wouldn’t be such a bad score after all. You looked around the back side of the counter where the cash register sat, looking for any sort of key.

“Well, the thing is, it’s not a key, it’s some sort of hard core finger scanner and to be quite honest, he does have me registered on it since he trusts me so much. You’ll have to untie me. “ 

You looked down at him and a slight flash of disgust showed on your face. You noticed him flinch and he made his body shrink down against the chair so as if to appear smaller himself, the look you gave him utterly terrifying him. You reached back into the waist band of your skirt and pulled out a folding Gerber knife and held it up against his neck. 

“Brent? I’m trusting you completely not to fuck me on this. Because if you fuck me on this, I’m literally going to fuck you with this,”

A bead of sweat trickle down his forehead and he gulped, his protruding Adam’s apple much more prominent as he cranked his neck away to get away from the sharpness of the knife. He nodded in understanding and at this point you knew you’d won. 

You walked behind him and sawed at the knots you had tied him to with chair with to set him free and quickly glanced towards to the door for any potential surprised guests. You had already staked this placed out for 3 days and knew that at this time of night, it was a ghost town. 

“Alright, show me that fucking sa-“ 

BANG.

You looked at the weasely cocksucker and saw he had shot you in the arm with a small 9 mm handgun. You couldn't help but let out a small barking laugh as your hand covered up the bleeding bullet wound as he stood literally less than 5 feet from you and missed anything vital.

Brent's eyes were wide as he held the gun with both hands, visibly shaken that he had just shot you, and probably just having shot a gun for the very first time.

"I.. I really can't lose this job.. I really fucking can't!" His voice cracked as he put his finger on the trigger again. You suddenly lunged forward at him with your knife in hand, not really aiming to hurt him, more to startle him into dropping his gun. It worked as he yelped and suddenly dropped the small handgun with a loud thud and you quickly reached down, grabbed it and putting your knife away. He quickly raised his hands up in surrender, knowing that at this point he was done for if he even tried anything.

"You're so fucking lucky you limey son of a bitch!"

You grabbed the bag of money from the counter and quickly booked it from the store, your arm throbbing in pain and bleeding with every pump of your heart. You crept quietly out into the darkness and dashed down the street, your eyes settling on a large red Bodhi puttering down the street. Score.

You reached down over to your arm and smeared the warm, coppery liquid around the wound to make it look worse than it was and you started to wave your arm around to get the attention of the driver. It seemed to have worked as the headlights started directly towards you and stopped in front of you, your vision of the driver complete obscured by the brightness of the lights.

“What are you waiting for, sweetheart, get in!”

The disembodied voice that came from the vehicle was low and gravely, with a vivid image of what you’d call bitter sugar coming to mind. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you slowly made your way to the car and for once in your short two decades of living, you felt powerless and actually afraid of getting into the car with a strange man.

You got out of the way of the bright lights and quickly walked over to the door, looking back to the convenience store and seeing Brent’s shadow moving about like a chicken with its head cut off and suddenly the very far away sound of police sirens. You grit your teeth and blinked away the stars from your eyes that came from staring at the lights, yanked open the door and jumped in, finally glancing at the face of your savior.

His mouth curled up on the left side into a slight smirk as he quickly took in your disheveled appearance and bloody arm, surprised that he didn’t immediately say anything about ruining his seats. His face was ragged and he was definitely a few decades older than you, a grotesque tattoo that read “CUT HERE” along his neck immediately caught your eye as your body tensed up once more. The look in his eyes was that of a wild animal ready to pounce a smaller, weakened prey and you were starting to feel sketched out.

“Well, well, well, what’s your name doll face?”

His voice became two timbres low, his question almost coming out as a low purr and in your mind, of that of a cat ready toying around with a mouse that didn’t know it’s true fate. You swallowed and the façade of confidence you had faded slightly before you were able to catch yourself and put on your act, your eyes shifting backwards to the sound of sirens.

“I.. I’ll tell you later.. But please.. There’s police coming and they can’t catch me! The guy in that store shot me for stealing some fucking chips. I was so hungry an-“

“Listen sweetheart,” His voice was sharp as he interrupted you and shifted his eyes up to the rear view mirror where he also spotted the familiar coloring of police sirens, “You can’t bullshit a bullshitter, you didn’t get shot by some minimum wage prick because you tried stealing food,”

You cowered down in your seat, your body starting to tremble from the adrenaline wearing off after being shot and you looked at him quickly before looking at the sirens. Was he not afraid of what would happen if they were caught!?

“Please sir! We really need to get going, I.. I can’t be arrested here!” 

Your voice got higher pitched as you begged for him to get you out of there, knowing full well that he didn’t owe you anything and you just wanted to leave. But you were right, with however many stores you stole from and video cameras saw your face, if you were caught it would be over for you for a while. You looked up at him with the same downcast eyes as you did Brent to appear as innocent as possible and you reached up to the wound in your arm to put your hand over it to remind the strange man that you were, indeed, bleeding the fuck out over here.

The man’s eyes bore down into you and you started to feel uneasy as they took in the sight of your body, not even being subtle that he was examining your every curve. He nodded and licked his lips before turning up the radio and burning out along the road before taking off.

“I’m pretty sure a higher deity placed you in MY truck for a reason. I could use a girl like you for some help. After all, me saving your ass like this? You definitely owe me now.”

He glanced over at you as he drove along the highway, and suddenly pulled a U-turn, fast and sharp enough to throw you against the truck door and squishing your injured arm. You whimpered and closed your eyes tightly in pain as you pushed yourself off the door and looked over at the man in shock.

“My names Trevor by the way. Don’t bother with yours, I’m sure you won’t tell me anyway.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me! I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! I will post the 3rd one real soon.

The car ride was mostly silent for the first hour as you sat in the night sky with the wind and sand whipping through your hair and smacking you in the face. The cold air stung your cheeks and even more so the bullet hole in your arm that stopped bleeding after you kept applying pressure on it.

You were angry at yourself for falling for such an amateur move, especially having done this sort of thing for years without fail. Your face turned into an ugly scowl as you looked down at your left arm. at all the dried and caked on blood that stained your skin.

"So I'm guessing at this point this is gonna have to be something I'm gonna need to deal with,"

The man named Trevor kept a calm demeanor but his voice held a slight cadence of annoyance as if this was something he dealt with every day.

"I have a first aid kit and a lackey back at my place that can help with this. I don't expect you'll be leaving my sight anytime soon anyway,"

You quirked your eyebrow and turned to look at him. Your first thought was that you were definitely not going to this man's place. Sure, he got your ass out of a sticky situation but realistically him deciding to be a decent person should not mean he was entitled to your time or energy.

"What exactly is that supposed to even mean?"

"Well, like I said, you owe me now,"

You never took your eyes off Trevor's face and you almost thought he was joking but the lack of any change in his expression told you otherwise.

"And what's to stop me from literally just opening up this door and jumping from your raggedy ass truck?" You put your hand on the handle of the door to show him you were being serious, but you knew God damn well that at the speed he was going, you'd turn into a body bag full of mush before you even hit a full stop.

"Again, you can't really bullshit a bullshitter."

Trevor looked over at you and his eyes narrowed, his hand reaching up and taking your chin into a tight grip and squeezing your lips together to make a fish face. It would almost be funny if the look on his face weren't so serious. He turned your head to the right, then to the left, all whilst keeping his eyes off the damn road and boring down into yours. You felt your cheeks flush as you shifted your own eye contact away from his, almost feeling as if he were looking at you in a much more intimate way than a stranger normally would.

"Besides, I'm gonna make sure that by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging to stay with me,"

The left corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk as he let go of his grip on your chin and he sat back in his seat. 

"We'll be home in about 30 more minutes. You best just relax." 

~~~

Your eyes fluttered open from what felt to be the quickest nap you've ever taken at the squealing sound of the breaks being pushed down upon as Trevor pulled in front of a beat up old mobile home. 

"Here we are, home sweet home,"

Trevor put the Bohdi and slid out of his seat to and came to your side to get your door. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes with your hands, wincing at the soreness of your bullet in your arm and forgetting that just for a little while you weren't at the mercy of this creepy old guy.

Here you were at the home of a complete stranger, not a situation that unknown to you to be quite honest, but a stranger that had an advantage over you and knowing very well that he wouldn't be too easy to trick. 

You gave him a slight quirk of a smile as he opened your door and you slipped out, looking back and noticing you had gotten blood on his seat but upon further inspection of his side, you saw very similar stains that looked aged. Your smile quickly turned sour as you scrambled out of your seat and tried to convince yourself, this won't be that bad. 

Trevor shut the door and motioned for you to follow him up the stairs of his mobile home. You took the state of the outside to be a warning of what would be to come inside: dead grass, empty cans and bottles of Pisswaser and what looked to be canisters of some sort of gas leaning against the "porch". You braced yourself as Trevor opened the door and pulled you inside.

"Now, I know it ain't much but if I'd known I was going to bring a beaut such as yourself and not just some lot lizard near Jack's Inn, I would've tidied up my little shithole here,"

Trevor turned the light on and kicked an empty can of beer out of the way before making his way in. You winced once more as you took in the appearance of what would supposedly be your home for the next while. Pizza boxes, bottles and cans decorated the table and lumpy, dumpy couch that you saw as soon as you walked in and a foul odor seemed to emanate from one of the boxes you swore you saw moving. You glanced over into the kitchen which wasn't too far off and saw dishes piled in the sink and scattered about the counter tops. You dared to not even look into his bedroom or bathroom, but you knew that at some point you'd need to use either one of those but you decided with that state of the place now, you'd do it later.

You looked at him sheepishly as he made his way into the kitchen, kicking away any clutter to the sides in an attempt to make it somewhat presentable and you watched as he dug in the cupboard beneath his small kitchen sink.

You gingerly sat down on the cleanest spot you could find on the couch without needing to move anything because lord only knew what Trevor would say if you touched or moved anything in an attempt to make it tidy.

You saw him pause and scratch his head, then suddenly bolt up and stomp over to the front door, yank it open and yell into the early hours of the morning with no remorse for anybody that may have been sleeping or at least trying to sleep.

"RON!!!"

Not too soon after his voice bellowed outside and in, did you hear rushed footsteps shuffling up the steps to Trevor's porch.

"Trevor! I s-saw you pull up!" A nervous looking man came in through the front door and his eyes quickly darted to Trevor, then to you. His eyes were rimmed with thick black frames that made them look a little buggier than they probably normally would and what you saw of his gray hair was covered with a bucket hat. Around his neck were a pair of gigantic headphones and what looked to be a portable radio around his neck

"Oh? Who's this?" 

You noticed his body slightly relax as he seemed to take in your appearance and you stood up, extending your good hand.

"Hey, I'm-"

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER, RON!" Trevor's voice bellowed and the man defaulted back into a nervous looking wreck and you had to wince at the extremely visible power imbalance. You slightly glared at Trevor at this point because while you seemed to get that he was in charge, it was actually starting to annoy somebody as hardheaded as yourself.

"Can't you see this lovely little thing is BLEEDING? Where's the first aid kit?!"

Ron nodded and he turned around, the sound of his shuffling footsteps quickly disappearing into the night once more. You took your seat and you sighed, your eyes starting to grow heavy and irritated from the adrenaline starting to wear off.

"So how long do you plan on keeping me hostage, Trevor?" You didn't try to hide your annoyance. Now that you weren't in the vehicle, having more of an open space let you open a bit more. He side eyed you from his spot where he was leaning against the wall next to the door - from the angle he was at, you could see how chiseled his jaw was, and the roundness of the muscles in his arms. You couldn't help but let your stare linger on his body before you met his eyes. You felt your cheeks warm up slightly and you mentally scolded yourself for letting your guard down for a second time tonight.

"For however long it takes for you to pay me back, doll face. Who fucking knows."

\----

"FUCK! God, please, no more!" 

Your hand squeezed down on Ron's as Trevor dug the small pocket knife into your arm, the obscenities and almost-sexual sounding moans escaping your mouth with no consideration for the early hours of the morning. 

"There! There we go! All done, sweetheart!" Trevor's hand, covered in blood, held up the small 9 mm round that was dug into your arm. It shined in the yellow-toned lighting and you released Ron's hand, gasping and panting from the ordeal. You smiled weakly at Ron, who was rubbing his hand. You saw how red it was and you knew there would more than likely be bruises. 

"Sorry." You smiled at the man sheepishly and gave it a small, sympathetic pat. 

"It's okay, always glad to help, right T?"

You looked to your left at Trevor as he started to wrap your arm after. He grunted in response and waved his hand towards Ron to dismiss him. 

"Well, just call me over i-if you need me again,"

You waved goodbye to Ron as he shuffled down the stairs, much slower than when he was rushing to come over. You sighed and sat back against the couch, feeling as if you were literally hit by a truck at this point. You looked around and found a small digital clock where the numbers glowed an ominous red. 

4:22 AM. 

You looked over at Trevor who threw the first aid box in the counter, along with the rest of the clutter that seemed to take up the majority of the counter space. He pinched the spot between his forehead and bridge of his nose and you could tell he was tired.

"WELP, you better get some rest. Now that I have a new lackey, we have some business to take care of tomorrow. It's gonna be a busy day." Trevor picked up some cans of beer to check for one that had something in it and after finding one, grabbed a magazine from the counter, and made his way back across the trailer to the small area of what looked to be his bedroom.

You sighed and rubbed your eyes, tired as all hell and ready to go to bed. 

But not here. Fuck that.

You cleared off the couch and laid yourself down across it, trying to shift your body so that the lumps and bumps didn't poke into you back too hard. You listened intently for a familiar click of a door closing, your heart beat in your ears starting to pick up slightly. You didn't know this man too well, but you didn't think he would take too kindly to you leaving without paying off your debt.

After what felt like forever, you heard the soft sound of Trevor snoring and you got up as quietly as you could, walking ever so lightly on the toe pads of your feet and made your way to the door.

The desert chill hit you smack in the face as you stuck your head out, but at this point it couldn't be anymore welcoming. Freedom.

You closed the door behind you and took the steps down two at a time, taking extra care to not make too much noise, since you didn't know how light of a sleeper the man really was. You reached back into your pocket and felt for your Gerber knife and looked out into the trailer laden streets of Sandy Shores. Surely, you could find a better place to sleep at night. 

You walked out the gate and began down the street, hiking up your shorts to show off a small bit of your butt cheek and pulled your shirt down for maximum cleavage.

There had to be some sucker out there at 4:30 in the morning.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!
> 
> It's been about 4 or 5 years since I've written consistent fics so I do apologize for the delay. Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

You started to make your way down the dirt road of the street and took in the sounds of the night - crickets chirping, the sound of the nearby traffic along a major highway, and the whoops and cheers of folks you assumed you were drinking or shooting up or doing whatever to celebrate this evening. 

You smiled to yourself and stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. You'd never really been in a place that wasn't a heavily populated city or metropolitan area so this space was a nice change of pace, even if for this short while. The sky was pitch black with very little room for light pollution and the stars splattered heavily across the great divine. 

Suddenly, a dull yellow light came from behind you and cast your shadow in front of you. Car headlights.

You turned around and saw a dinky blue truck making its way towards you. Smaller than Trevor's, you noticed but definitely as weathered and just as dusty. 

You stucj your thumb out and started to walk backwards a little as the truck started to slow down next to you, making sure to add a pep to your step to make your breasts bounce. The driver finally pulled alongside you and wouldn't you know it, he was the ugliest mother fucker you'd ever seen. You held back a grimace as you smelled something fowl coming from the inside of his truck, like vomit and stale cigarettes. 

"Well helloooo there young lady... Haven't seen you... Round these parts?" The man, who looked to be in his 50s or 60s, spoke slowly and slurred his words. He was drunk as a damn skunk, which worked better in your favor anyway. 

"You wouldn't have, honey, I'm just passing through,"

You leaned in through the open passenger side window, propping your breasts on top of the window sill so they would be pushed up and out even more. You watched his eyes with no absolute subtleties trail down slowly to your chest. 

He licked his dry lips and attempted to give you a grin, but you noticed he barely had any teeth and what he did have left were stained brown and yellow, the idea making you shudder of him even getting his mouth near you. 

"Well, w-wheeere you heading to? I can give... Give you a ride, if you make it worth my while?" 

Bingo. 

You gave him a girlish giggle and then leaned in through the open window, ducking your head down and looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes. 

"I'll do whatever you like mister, if you take me away from here." 

You could see his Adam's apple bounce and he eagerly reached over to open the door. You smiled coyly and slid yourself in, the rumbling of the truck, the rancid smell of the truck only getting stronger and the typical butterflies in your belly when you were about to rob somebody all combined to make you almost hurl in this man's lap but you held steady and inched closer to him, your hand reaching behind your back to grab your Gerber knife. 

"I thought maybe we'd start out with me sucking that fat cock. Whaddya say?" 

You licked your own lips and you slid your hand up his chest, your fingernails trailing up his body and stopping on the back of his neck. You felt him squirm underneath you and his hand resting on your hip. 

Now! 

You reached for the knife and swiftly brought the blade up to the incredibly visible Adam's apple. His reaction, albeit slow, was to immediately piss his pants. 

You curled your nose up as the pungent scent filled your space and you glared at him, the blade pressing against his throat. What a disgusting man. 

"Listen, you're gonna get out, you're not gonna yell or scream and you're just gonna walk away like normal. Got it?" 

The man nodded furiously as he started to push himself back against the door to escape the sharpness of the blade but that honestly irritated you more than the nasty mix of smells. 

"Alright, on my count... 1, 2-"

You saw him glance behind you and before you could catch your bearings and even shift your eyes back, a pair of strong forearms wrapped around your neck and slammed you back against the passenger car door. You yelped in surprise and dropped your knife and immediately reached up to the arms and dug your nails in as hard as you could. 

"WELL, WELL, WELL, isn't THIS a lovely surprise! You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily did you my lovely?" 

Trevor's voice boomed in your ears quite loudly, dominating the small space you were enclosed in. His forearms tightened against your throat as he emphazied his words and you coughed underneath him. He leaned his mouth close to your ear, feeling his hot breath tickle you and send shivers up and down your spine. 

"Now where did you think you were going, princess? You still owe me." 

Trevor looked up and straight at the man in front of both of you. 

"Cleetus, my favorite piece of shit drunk! Picking up young ladies on the side of the road as usual, eh? What'd you plan on doing, taking her home and molesting her like you do the rest of the girls you pick up?"

Trevor's voice boomed again and by the look on Cleetus' face, you could tell he felt just as small as Ron did when Trevor raised his voice to him. 

"Hey... This bitch just tried to rob you. You're not gonna let her away with that are you? Don't you wanna teach her a lesson?" 

Trevor's voice grew pointed and dangerously venemous as he released one of his forearms from you neck and pointed to the knife now sitting on the seat on his side. 

" Yer... Yer right Trevor! And for what? This piece if shit truck that wouldn'ta gotten you as far as the airport! You stupid skank!" Cleetus, red faced and looking like a deranged hog, grabbed the knife and started to inch closer to you. 

Your vision started to get dark as Trevor's grip only stayed consistently strong. This was it, huh? Your death would be in a redneck's piss tainted truck, not surrounded by bags of money from a bank you just robbed or looking into the face of a handsome man that decided to rob you instead. You let yourself relax and let go of digging your nails into Trevor's arm, closing your eyes and accepting the fact that you were dying at the hands of some complete assho-

BANG. 

You felt the air rush back into your lungs as Trevor released his vice grip from your neck. But the pleasure of being able to breathe was short lived as your ears started ringing like crazy after what sounded like a loud explosion going off right next to you. 

You opened your eyes and barely had time to react to the now dead Cleetus slumped back against the drivers side door with a gushing bullet hole right between the eyes before Trevor opened the door and caught you before you fell back against his chest. 

"Come on, I don't want to be here to deal with this waste of life before somebody thinks it's a good idea to call the police." 

Shock? Is that how you'd describe it? The feeling of being completely numb, hearing the voice next to you as if you had cotton stuffed in your ears? Were you even there at all? In all your years of petty robbery, never had you ever shot anybody and quite frankly, pulling the knife and maybe slightly cutting somebody's neck has been the furthest you've gone to inflicting actual violence on another human. Now, slumped backwards in front of you, was the dead body of a man you didn't know and Trevor had shot him with no abandon. 

You felt yourself being pulled back out of the truck by underneath your armpits and he turned you around to look at him straight in the eyes. What bothered you the most is that he didn't have any sort of remorse, more annoyance than anything. 

"We need to go. I told you, we have a busy day tomorrow."

A single tear rolled down your cheek and you couldn't help it, you started wailing. Why? Maybe you were scared. Maybe because this was the first time you'd ever felt like you were at the mercy of a stranger that seemed to hold so much power over you. Or maybe it was the soft side in you feeling grief over a man you spoke to not even less than 3 minutes ago. 

Trevor looked shocked and then quickly around in embarrassment, yelling obscenities and waving his fists at the people who had peeked their heads out of their trailers and threatening to kill them too. He looked down at you as you wiped your eyes and rubbed runny mascara around your cheeks in a shit attempt to dry your eyes. 

"We... We really need to get going."

After a minute of your crying, he grabbed your hand in his and started to pull you down the street, the tears still flowing but your childlike wailing turning into soft hiccups. You could barely see through how swollen your eyes felt, the ringing in your ears slowly fading away. Your head was pounding at this point over what a fucking wild ride tonight had been. You let Trevor lead you down the dirt road and towards his trailer. You kicked an empty can that stood in front of the stairs away in frustration, in anger and confusion.

Was this your life from now on? 

He led you inside the trailer and softly closed the door behind you.


End file.
